Of Ghost and Wolves
by Baroness Of The Dark
Summary: AU:The first part to the Ghost/Wolf Anthology. Ashton 'Wolf' Price isn't your run of the mill U.S Army Ranger. She is half Lakota Sioux, when she is recruited into the 141 she and with her loyal Timber Wolf Tonto they bring a woman's and wolf mayhem to the base. What is Ghost and the others to do? But with the promise of death around every corner will Ghost tame a wolf. (OCXGhost)
1. PROLOUGE: PRELUDE TO WAR

**Alright boys and girls I am a Huge fan of HALO, but I am also a fan of Call Of Duty Modern Warfare especially 2 Caspar the Deadly Ghost. So this is my first attempt at COD MW 2 fic so don't burn me at the stake okay?**

**Summery: Lieutenant Ashton Price, is not the typical run of the mill United States Army Ranger. She is half Lakota Sioux and has a father she knows nothing about. Her call sign is Wolf because 1.) She has a wolf, 2.) She is as stealthy as one especially in the snow. And lastly out of the squad of men who she served with she is the only survivor. What happens when Wolf joins the 141 task force? Most of all what happens when she and a Ghost fall for each other? **

**Comedy will run rampant as a rivalry between man and beast ensues.**

**Parings: Ghost x Oc**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CALL OF DUTY MODERN WARFARE THAT WOULD BE ACTIVISION AND INFINITY WARD THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE ORIGNAL CHARACTERS OF MY MADNESS. IF I OWNED COD MW2 I WOULD KEPT THE 141 ALIVE AND WELL AND KILLED SHEPARD FROM THE START THAT AND GHOST WOULD BE MY PERSONAL BODY GUARD (In more ways than one.)**

**PROLOUGE: PRELUDE TO WAR**

Ashton scratched behind Tonto's ears, the black Timber wolf more than happy to lay beside his only friend and the one who cared for him since he was a pup. A man stood on the front porch on that Ashton did not trust one bit "So, let me get this right General Shepard. You want me and Tonto to join a pardon me sir on this 'Sausage fest' of a base and to show up their male Lieutenant?"she asked

"That is correct Lt. Price. After all I am sure they will welcome you with open arms; you and Tonto."said the General.

Ashton and Tonto both knew this man was NOT and COULD NOT be trusted "As you wish sir, when do I leave?"she asked

"Today if you wish."said Shepard.

She looked at Tonto and smiled "Come on son, lets go."she said.

Tonto yipped happily and helped her get ready to go.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

**141 base**

Ghost as well as Soap were shocked to find their offices cleaned, organized, and dare they even think it? Dusted! Who would clean such a beautiful controlled Chaos? Who dared bring a woman's touch into the base. There at Soap's desk sat the one responsible, General Shepard "I don't think that I have ever seen your office this clean Captain."said the General

"Sir? Whom do we have to thank for this?"he asked trying to bit down on his anger.

General Shepard shrugged "A cleaning fairy."said Shepard.

A cleaning fairy? He'd believe that when his shit turned purple and smelled like rainbow sherbert "This is the work of a woman."he said

"About that. Since the number of men have grown at this base I decided to bring in a hard ass woman from the Rangers. Gentlemen meet Wolf."said Shepard.

His desk chair turned and his heart much to his own horror was thrown to the winds. Raven wing black hair framed a tanned heart shaped face with shocking almond shaped crystal blue eyes. Thank god he was wearing his shades, mask, and balaclava for she would see the slight blush on his cheeks.

Wolf? She had to be American Indian to have a name like Wolf "May I ask why you cleaned?"he asked

"Oh you mean the pig pin you call an office. It is unprofessional of a Lieutenant, let alone a Captain to have their office such a mess."she said.

Her words were as smooth as glass, god damn her voice was beautiful, but that didn't exclude the fact she cleaned their office! "Pig pin? You destroyed a well oiled machine!" he said

"Ghost."warned Soap.

Apparently he didn't see the black figure lurking in the shadows till he made a move toward her. Something launched at him causing him to fall flat on his back, then what ever came at him laid on his chest. Blue eyes looked down at him as a muzzle pulled back showing fangs in a snarl "Tonto, let him up."came her voice.

It was full of something that was unknown to him. Laughter! Tonto got up and padded his way to his mistresses side "Sir is that a..."Soap trailed off

"A wolf yes, he is my loyal friend and ally through many dangers."she said scratching behind his ears then she added: "Also a better companion than most men."

The General chuckled "I bet he is."he growled.

The wolf jumped up on his desk and began to growl at him "Fido, I will skin you."he growled.

Wolf stood up "Tonto, corner now."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Tonto did not like Ghost for some odd damn reason and she thought she knew why. It was the way Ghost presented himself around others you could feel the domination roll off of him. If Soap wasn't his friend then she had no doubt Ghost would be running things. Tonto got into his corner and laid down the whole time watching Ghost " Sorry about Tonto, that is the first time he has ever acted like that around a guy."she said

"Its no problem Lieutenant."said Shepard

"LIEUTENANT!"yelled Ghost.

Tonto was back up on all fours again "Yes Lieutenant. She will be helping you till you get caught up on paper work, she will be training the men."said Shepard.

Soap smirked and shook his head " Good bye gentlemen and ladies."said Shepard and he was gone.

Ghost looked at her "Wolf? What kind of call sign is that?"

She rolled her eyes "Maybe if I scalp your ass you'll take the hint."she said.

Soap chuckled and sat down " This is the one time I agree with Shepard on something Ghost, sorry mate, but we have a lot of work to catch up on and more on the way."said Soap

"Your men will be handled while you two get caught up, I have been doing my own reports and handed them over to Shepard."she said

"Like what?"Ghost asked

"Janitors, Secretaries to keep your office clean."she retorted.

Soap laughed "It was getting to be a bit of a mess."said Soap

"Mess hell, more like a bomb went off."she snorted

"Well go get introduced to the men, any other surprises?"asked Soap

"Yeah your rooms are clean."she said walking to the door.

She paused as she opened it "Tonto come."she said.

Tonto got up out of his corner and followed her out the door, it was time to make her dominance known to the men she was the ALPHA at the moment and she sure as hell wasn't about to let a bunch of men walk all over her

**'OUR ROOMS ARE CLEAN!' **said a voice.

She smiled "Come along Tonto we've got training to do."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Why would Shepard bring in a woman Lieutenant into the base?

"Ashton 'Lone Wolf' Price, all around specialist."said Soap

"A liability."he commented

"No there is a reason to that; her whole team was wiped out by Roba."said Soap.

He froze and looked at his best friend and Captain "Your joking me?"he asked

"His son, Roba Jr. Apparently while you dealt with his father he was in collage no doubt to take on the family business."said Soap.

He looked at Soap "Well I'll be damned, what else?"he asked

"While under Roba's imprisonment she was beaten, raped, and had to go through lot of recovery. She had to how should I say this, skin graphing by laser." said Soap.

How bad did she get fucked up? Soap handed him her file and he looked it over "Acid?"he said shocked

"Yep, she spent up until three months ago getting laser surgery to get rid of the burns. Apparently it worked, look at the before and after."said Soap.

He looked at the file and saw the extensive burns and the after shot, it was as if it never happened. It must have hurt he could only imagine the pain she went through with the Acid. She was American, an Army Ranger at that; like Roach. Soap looked out and began to chuckle "That works."he said.

He looked over at the window and dropped the folder "What is she doing?"he asked

"Trust me, I think it will come in handy."said Soap.

Outside was Wolf shouting orders at the men and Tonto chasing them** "ROACH, YOUR DEAD! YOU CALL YOURSELVES PROFESSIONAL SOLDIERS?! MY MOTHER COULD DEFEND HERSELF BETTER THAN YOU LOT!"** Wolf bellowed.

Roach stops rolling on the ground and stands up shouting **"SORRY SIR, ER MA'AM," **then Roach left the field, head hung low as he went to sit on the bench. Wolf glaring holes into the back of the Sergeant's head **"YOU WILL CALL ME SIR, MY MOTHER IS MA'AM! THE NEXT TIME YOU CALL ME MA'AM YOU'LL BE CLEANING THE BASE WITH A TOOTH BRUSH, NOT JUST ANY TOOTH BRUSH, BUT THE ONE YOU BRUSH YOUR TEETH WITH BUG!" **she roared angrily.

Roach looked down at his feet, and replied softly with, "Yes, Sir."

He groaned this was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 1: First time for everything

**A/N: Hello all anyway I am sure you are wondering how the Acid burns got healed? Well I kinda got the idea from the movie the craft which is about four teenage witches one of which had burns from a terrible accident. I highly recommend watching the movie it is really good. **

**Me: Hey Casper.**

**Ghost: I swear you call me that one more time. **

**Me: No Brownies for you.**

**Ghost: I take it back just don't take away the Brownies!**

**Me: Then disclaimer this please.**

**Ghost: Baroness doesn't own Call of Duty or any of its characters. The only thing she owns are Ashton, Tonto, and what ever character she decides to add.**

**Me: And?**

**Ghost: Flamers will be taken out by the 141 task force personally.**

**Me: On with the show.**

**Chapter 1: First time for everything**

Wolf sat in her room reading a well worn copy of the HOBBIT when someone knocked on the door "Enter."she called.

The door opened and in came Ghost "Your bloody Tonto, pissed all over my bed."he growled

"He's marking his territory, nothing more. He thinks of you as the ALPHA when it comes to training the boys."she said

"Oh great, I have a over protective wolf pissing on everything in my room and what in the bloody hell are you reading?"Ghost demanded.

She sighed and put down the book "I am reading the HOBBIT, and you might not want to give Tonto reason to mark anything else of yours."she said.

As if on cue Tonto walked in sniffed Ghost and lifted his leg up and pissed on him. She couldn't help it she fell off the bed laughing "OH GREAT NOW HE PISSES ON ME."yelled Ghost.

She watched as Ghost stormed out of her room "Why are you so threatened by him Tonto?"she asked.

Tonto whimpered and nuzzled her hand "Your a pain son, you know that."she said.

Tonto jumped up on the bed and laid down next to her "Alright, you go to sleep and I will be getting something to eat."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

"You have to do something about her dog mate, he pissed in my room and pissed on my leg!"said Ghost.

Soap laughed a bit "For some reason that Tonto has it in its mind that you are overstepping your bounds with Wolf. Tonto sees her as his mother, an ALPHA Female mate. Your trying to take his Mum."said Soap.

He groaned, this was just great; he had to deal with a wolf named Tonto, all because the damn thing has it in his mind that he was moving in on the one who raised him. She was beautiful, he would give her that much. He looked at Soap as Wolf walked in "Hey Wolf, sit with us."said Toad

"Sorry Toad, but Tonto pissed off Casper again."she said.

What did she just call him? His eye twitched as he looked at her "What did you just say?"he asked.

She looked over at him when Toad asked what had happened "Tonto, pissed all over Ghost's bed and his leg."she replied

"And he isn't a pair of soft wolfy slippers yet?"asked Meat.

That gave him an idea! Wolf slippers "Before or after Tonto turned him into a girl?"she replied

"I'd love to see that mutt try."he shot back.

Just then the alarms went off "There's our song boys you know the dance hop to it."he said.

Soap looked at him "I wouldn't piss her off no more than you already have Ghost. She could very well kick your ass around the base with Tonto sitting there watching."said Soap.

He nodded and followed Soap.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

She had her .45 long slides, her ACR and just in case her M16. She had to find away to do something about Ghost and Tonto's little 'whose the ALPHA' that they had going on. She looked over at Tonto who had his vest on. She patted him on the head "Lets go boy."she said.

As soon as they got on to the chopper they lifted off, it was time to show them one of the reasons, she was called Wolf. If only Tonto and Ghost were on the same page.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

The mission was by far the easiest that she had ever been on, Tonto got three kills and she got a nice rounded six. Toad looked at Meat "What do you think is going to happen next?"asked Roach

"No telling, at least we have some what of a break. Tonto is scouting around, much to Ghost's horror."She said.

The men in the room chuckled at that "So whats the plan Cap?"asked Toad.

A howl filled the air "Sounds like he found something."she said

"Could be Wolf, go link up with Tonto."said Soap.

She nodded and headed out of the room, she checked her corners as she got closer to Tonto's location she found Ghost "Well, if it isn't Casper."she said

"Shut it. If it wasn't for your prized wolf, I wouldn't have found this guy."said Ghost.

She froze it was one of Roba's men "Follow me quickly and keep up. Tonto scout out our way back with a prize like this, we can't get caught."she said.

Tonto padded away making sure to stay in her sight "You know this muppet?"asked Ghost.

She nodded "Hes one of Roba's men. Roba's father was killed by some crazy British bastard."she said.

Ghost chuckled "I killed his father."

She turned and looked at him "Your the one? Well shit. Looks like you have a price on your head Casper."she replied.

She kept an eye open for Tonto, he was about a little ways up ahead when all hell broke lose. A shot tore through her shoulder and she swung around and fired "Get your ass in gear Ghost."she snapped.

Ghost nodded and forced the guy to move only for him to get shot in the head "So much for him."said Ghost.

She tossed a few flash bangs and used it to kill the sniper and the other two with him "Soap, we are on our way back now, I have been hit and bleeding all over the fucking place. Ghost is with me." she said

"_Copy that Wolf, get your asses back here now."_said Soap

"Don't need to tell me twice."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

The gunshot wound was a lot worse than she let on, half way back she began to stumble "Tonto, keep moving; I got her."he said.

Tonto half barked, half yipped in reply as he picked her up "I'm fine Ghost."she growled

"No your not, your losing to much blood you can barely stand let alone fight."he said.

She didn't say anything after that she was passed out as he began to move through the safe areas Tonto was leading them down "Soap, we have a problem."he said

"_What is it Ghost?"_asked Soap

"Its Wolf, she is unconscious and is bleeding badly."he replied.

He heard Archer swear on the other end _"Your not to far from us. Do you see Tonto?"_asked Soap

"I see him I take it your in there?"he asked

"_We are now get your asses in here."_ordered Soap.

When he got her to the safe house he was covered in her blood; they had to get her out of there or she would die. He looked at Archer who was checking her "The wound isn't as severe as you thought, though she is losing a lot of blood." said Archer

"We are still pulling out, with Wolf out of it we can't continue the mission at least we know who is behind it at the moment."said Soap

"Yeah Roba Jr. She recognized the man that I had captured when we got separated."he explained

"Well can you blame her?"Soap replied

"No, I can't really and I don't want to guess what is going on in her mind."he said.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

When she woke up she was in the infirmary, she looked to see Tonto sleeping across the bed at her feet "Damn beast is at it again. I better call Ghost in here to remove him."said a voice

"You will do no such thing."she said.

Both the Doctor and Tonto's head looked over at her "So your up? You gave the team quite the scare, it isn't everyday that they visit one person. Even Ghost was in here more than the others. When Tonto there wasn't in here."said the Doc.

Tonto snorted, and she looked at him "You two haven't gotten over that yet? Your ridiculous."she told Tonto.

Tonto whimpered, and nuzzled her hand. She chuckled and scratched the thick fur behind his ears "Alright, once you start moving around and getting some food into you. You can leave though I must advise that you are limited to desk work for the next two weeks."said the Doc

"Well think of it like this while the guys are away I can clean the mess they call rooms."she said.

The Doctor laughed "I hear Ghost was pissed that you cleaned his office."said Doc

"Yes, he was how do you think he and Tonto got off on the wrong paw."she said.

After a few hours the Doctor had cleared her to leave, she got up and got dressed. As she left the room she ran slap into Archer "Wolf, who let you out?"asked the senior sniper

"Doc just did. Though I am not clear for the field for two weeks so I have to do desk work until then, and clean up after man children and the biggest one being Ghost."she said.

Archer smiled and laughed at that "I will get the pups to help keep the rooms clean since Mama Wolf is hurt."joked Archer

"Call me Mama Wolf one more time, old man and I will put a postage stamp on my boot and mail it to your mail box ass."she said.

Archer busted out laughing and walked away, she and Tonto headed to the office she shared with Soap and Ghost.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

All the damn paper work in the world couldn't save him from getting a chewing out if she came into the office to do her paper work and found it like a bomb had gone off once again. Just then the door opened, and he and Soap froze "Well at least your cleaning up after yourselves."said a voice.

They turned to see Wolf leaning against the door frame Tonto right beside her, she looked at him "How long was I out for?"she asked

"Two days."said Soap.

She nodded "Alright, that's all I needed to know."she said.

She headed for her desk only to stumble "Whoa. Sit down before you fall down."said Soap

"Trying to get there, sir."she said.

When she finally got there she sat down and Tonto laid at the front of the desk; looking at him, she asked "Anything happen while I was out like a light?"

"Nothing important."he lied.

She snorted "Not from what I hear."she said.

That asshole told her. He was going to have a talk with that damn doctor when he seen him again "Well everyone was visiting you in the med bay."said Soap

"I was shocked to hear that Ghost was there more than anyone else in the task force."she said.

Soap looked over at him in shock "I pretty much had to play decoy to get your pet there out the room."he lied.

She shook her head "Your so full of shit, your eyes are going to turn brown."she said.

He and Soap looked at each other and began to laugh "Never heard that one before. Really funny."said Soap.

Tonto whimpered "I'll get the door."he said.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Ghost let Tonto out to go to the bathroom as she began on her incident report as to why she got placed into the medical ward to start with. She never wrote anything down she always typed it out, then signed it. She made copies to put in her own records in case someone called saying the records were 'Lost'. When she was done she looked over at Ghost who was writing away like Soap "Helpful hint. When you have a shit load of paper work. Type it out I learned form experience it saves on paper and pens. Hell you don't have to stop writing when your hand gets a cramp."she said smoothly.

She printed out a copy for the records and signed it adding it to her records and out going records.

The copy that she had to send to Shepard she used her electronic signature pad and signed away sending it "It also pays to have one of these."she said.

She wasn't going to lie, but she was a hacker in her spare time and she could hack her way into an enemy computer like it was child's play. She smirked and looked over at Ghost as she began to hack into his computer and Soaps. Before she came in they were playing Pacman and Space invaders. She chuckled "Really you two?"she asked.

They looked at her in question then she hit the button opening both games on their respective player's computers "What the hell?"asked Ghost

"I think Wolf knows how to do more than just shoot."said Soap.

She laughed "I also dance naked around a fire. Shocked that I can hack?"she asked.

The looks on Soap's face was priceless she didn't know what Ghost looked like "Really? You do what around a fire?"asked Ghost.

She laughed "I would have to be drunk off my ass to do it."she added.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Wolf was turning him on and he couldn't turn himself off. She looked at him and smiled shaking her head "Alright now that I am done with this paper work I can go and rest."she said.

She slowly got up "Let me get Roach in here to help you back to your room."said Soap.

She smiled and nodded, as soon as Roach got there, she got up and walked out the door with Roach's hand around her waist.

He felt a pang of jealousy course through him, he felt the sudden urge to rip Roach's head off. He had to take a break form all this paper work. Soap watched him stand up and walk out the door. What was wrong with him?

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Wolf laid in her bed trying hard to think of the best way to describe Ghost to her mother, she had described the others, but there was nothing to describe Ghost. She had all but given up when someone knocked on her door. Groaning and put up the note to home, she got up and opened the door and there stood the enigma of a man that she couldn't get over. Who she couldn't describe, he always wore that damn balaclava and his damn swat mask and shades "Come on in."she said.

He entered the room as she turned to walk back to the bed, she sat on the edge "What do you need Ghost."she said.

He looked at her "I have a question to ask of you."he said.

She arched a brow and looked at him "What is it?"she asked

"What ever I say stays in this room." he said.

She shrugged "I got no problem with that, now what is this about?"she asked.

Something was wrong with him, he looked uneasy at the moment and she didn't know why "Remember how when you got here, how I didn't want you here?"he asked.

She nodded "Yeah what about it?"she asked.

Something was way off "They say there is a a first time for everything."he began

"Oh?"she replied.

She had a feeling she knew where this was going and she for one wanted to see this train wreck "Oh, fuck it."said Ghost.

He removed his shades, mask, and balaclava all in one fluid movement with one hand, the other reaching for her and pulling her up against him. The next she knew his lips were on hers. Her eyes closed, loving the feel of his lips against her own. This was the first time a man had kissed her in a long time.

He was right, there was the first time for everything.


	3. Chapter 2: Leave and Cargo

**A/N: Alright it is getting to that time folks! The next chapter is here. Sorry if Ghost is a little OCC in this, but I wanted to make him less of the asshole that he already is. In this chapter the gang gets leave! Enjoy**

**Chapter 2: Leave and Cargo**

It had been almost a week since Ghost kissed her. A week that passed with him avoiding her like she was a plague on humanity. Tonto, sensed her uneasiness and knew the cause of it. Tonto wasn't stupid, he was born very smart. The wolf that she raised from a pup was constantly tormenting Ghost day in and day out now. She didn't blame Tonto for wanting to get even, but she knew Ghost needed space. Since he kissed her that night she knew he was confused about what had happened between them, and wanted to get away for a bit to give her space as well. She admitted that she too had been confused. She and Ghost for the best part of the three months, that she had been on the Task Force, hated each other. Now it seemed they were developing feelings for each other and that, during a mission could be deadly. She looked at her watch and shook her head, good thing that she would have more time to reflect on this subject while she was on leave. The 141 was heading to the states this time for leave and she for one couldn't wait to get back to her part time job, as a bartender and bouncer at her mother's bar. She packed her tactical gear just in case and heard a knock on the door "Come in."she said.

The door opened to reveal Soap carrying Tonto who looked like he got caught in the hen house "What did he do now?"she asked

"He decided to try and piss on Ghost again. I don't know what it is lately, but Tonto has made it his mission to make Ghost's life a living hell more than usual."said Soap.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Tonto "Your grounded to your room young man when we get home."she said.

Tonto put his head down on his paws and whimpered, he knew what that meant all to well, she looked at Soap " I have a feeling I know what it is. Tell Ghost it won't happen again."she said;

Soap nodded and left the room. She looked over at Tonto "You need to stop this boy, or I will leave you at home." she said.

Tonto whined and gave her the sad puppy face, which never worked unless he had done something really bad. She shook her head "That's not going to work son, you made your bed now lay in it."she said.

Tonto began to whine and she left the room and bumped right into Ghost "Sorry."they said at once.

She went to walk away "Wolf, wait."he said.

She turned to look at him "What is it, Ghost?"she asked

"About the other night,"he began

"I understand, it was a mistake."she said and walked off.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

He wasn't going to say that, but she had guessed it and walked off "It wasn't a mistake."he whispered.

He went to his room to start and pack, why did she have to guess like that for? He wanted her, he desired her. He wanted to hold her close against him and never let her go, but why did she think it was rejection?

He admitted it at first, he hated her but as he saw her in action, he began to fall in love with the woman she was. She was like him in some ways and yet she wasn't. He left that night without looking at her, letting her see his face. The scars that were hidden from the world since Roba Sr. fucked him up with a knife. He had to make her understand that it wasn't rejection, that they were made for each other. The only question was how he going to do that?

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

The drive home to the Pine Ridge reservation was a long one. Tonto knew she was still mad at him for what he had done to Ghost. She looked at him "Son, you have to realize its not all his fault,"she began " I had fallen in love with a Ghost. A Ghost, it would seem who needs time to search his feelings."

Tonto placed his paw on her lap as she drove the 1964 Mustang down the road of the Reservation.

She smiled softly as she saw her Mother come running out of the house as she pulled up, Tonto jumped out of the car as she slowed the car to a stop.

She turned the motor off and got out, she looked at her mother "Hello mother."she said.

Her mother hugged her, and she returned that hug. When her mother pulled away her brother, who was her twin, pulled her bags out of the car "So Lone Wolf what brings you home?"asked J.J. her brother.

She shrugged "I got placed with a bunch of pups."she replied.

Her brother laughed and shook his head "Something tells me you are hiding from someone."said J.J.

"Oh, piss off you muppet."she said.

Her twin brother gave a laugh, and she went inside the house "Tonto, go to your room unless it is time for dinner, or you have to go outside to the bathroom."she said.

Tonto whined and did as he was told, as her brother and mother gave her a questioning look "He pissed on the Senior Lieutenant and his belongings."she replied.

Her mother and brother looked at each other, "Someone was trying to make a move on Mama Wolf." J.J. said in sing-song voice.

This was going to be a long day, and night.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

When Ghost and the others got to the great plains, they were shocked to see the vastness of the landscape. You could have a battle out here, and not even know it. Archer had a information book about the area "The Plain Indians were driven from the land years ago. The Pine Ridge Reservation out here is located

near the Wounded Knee Memorial."said Archer.

Wounded Knee was not a victory, it was a massacre. Innocent women, children, and the elderly died there. All because of a glory hound named Custer, something that should not have happened a piece of history that should never be repeated. As he turned onto the road of the Reservation they figured they would stop at the local bar to have a few drinks, and to stay in the motel. When they pulled up he could have swore he saw a infamous black wolf standing at the door. He shook his head as Soap and the others headed to the Motel office. An aged Sioux woman stood there, "John McTavish is that you?"asked the woman

"Maggie Little Eagle?"said Soap shocked

"Yes, you pain in the ass; hows Price?"she asked.

That was a sore subject for Soap, "I don't know ma'am, he is dead. The last time I saw him he was being surrounded by Russian Rebels, and I was injured." Soap replied sadly.

The woman nodded "What is lost is always found, maybe you should talk to Running Wolf she knew Price more than she lets on."said the woman.

Soap looked at her "Who?" Soap asked.

He took a seat on the couch "She owns the motel and the bar next door, rumor has it her daughter is running with the 141."said the woman

"I knew it was that damned hell hound of a wolf."he growled.

The woman looked at him with a smile making its way onto her face, "So, you know Tonto?"asked the woman

"If you mean by Tonto pissing on him, and everything he owns, than yes."said Meat laughing.

The woman looked at Soap "Your the 141?"she asked

"Yes, ma'am we are." he replied

"Soap, here is the Captain."said Meat.

The woman giggled "If you are looking for Lone Wolf, she's next door."said the woman as she gave Soap keys to their rooms.

He stood up and took a key to his room, and went out the door only to have something tackle him to the ground "GOD DAMN YOU, GET OFF ME DOG!" he yelled. Tonto, tilted his head to the side in puzzlement, and then showing his teeth, reached down gingerly to pull his balaclava, mask and shades off, and takes off with it. "I hate you." he says as he gets up to follow the damnable wolf.

Tonto runs into the bar aforementioned by the motel owner, and he follows. As he opens the door, he sees Tonto drop his property onto the stool next to the one woman he could find from a mile away, blindfolded. "_Damn."_ He thought as he walked to retrieve his property.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Wolf yawned as she leaned back on the stool in front of the bar. Looking down she noticed that Tonto had brought her something from his dash outside. _"There is no fucking way."_ she thought as she recognized the skull jaw printed fabric, and the shades and mask she knew ALL to well that Tonto had just dropped onto the neighboring stool. Her eyes closed as the smell of him enveloped her. She turned as he began to speak, "He stole it, I'm sorry. I wasn't going to come and bother you, when I learned you were here," Ghost began.

She began to shake her head as a smile began to spread across her face, she then was not able to hold it back; she began to laugh as if he had cracked a joke. His look of bewilderment made her laugh even harder, so that she was cackling like a witch. His eyes began to crinkle as he started to chuckle. Eventually, they were both laughing so hard that it didn't even matter anymore. When it was over, she looked over at Crystal "Hey, Crystal!" she yelled

"Yeah, boss?"came the reply

"Two shots of Irish Whiskey."she said

"The Wolfhound?"asked Crystal

"Yes, the Wolfhound."she replied.

As she looked back at Ghost, her heart began to ache. No wonder he left her that night, he was afraid that she would reject him due to the scars on his face. Crystal walked over and put the two glasses in front of them "Leave the bottle."she said

"Yes ma'am."said Crystal.

It wasn't long before the others entered, she ordered them all drinks as they sat down at the booths. Crystal was delivering them when Andy, the bar drunk, grabbed Crystal's ass "Andy, don't do that again."said Crystal

"What are you going to do about it, bitch?"asked Andy.

She set her drink down and stood up to look at Andy **"ANDREW BEARPAW, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T KNOCK YOUR SHIT OFF RIGHT NOW; I WILL THROW YOU OUT OF MY BAR."**she snapped.

Andy looked at her, and held his hands up "Don't need to shout Ash, I hear ya."said Andy.

She shook her head and sat down as Soap walked over "No wonder your a hard ass look at what you have to deal with."said Soap

"Well its a lot better than helping my brother who is a cop."she replied.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Wolf didn't flinch from him when she saw his face, hell no one did "Night Ash, I am heading home."said the guy she got on to for groping the barmaid

"Night Andy, and go to the motel I don't want you driving,"she began

"I know you don't want your brother catching me again."said the man

"Meat, could you take him to the motel?"she asked

"Sure, Wolf."came the reply.

After the last call of the night, Wolf spent the time counting the money "Well that is fucking great."she said

"What is it?"asked Roach

"There is a total of six hundred dollars missing."she said.

That caught his attention "Who took it?"he asked

"There is only one man I know who is foolish enough to steal from my mother. What he doesn't know is before I left for the 141 I had cameras placed in the bar, and office."she said.

She went into the back room and came out with a laptop that was still on and recording "Lets see if he did it."she said.

She went to the 2pm time frame and began to play "His ass has had it this time."she said.

She made a copy and put it onto a USB drive as a woman who looked just like her save for the eyes came in "The bar is closed gentlemen."said the woman

"Mom, its alright they are with me."she said.

The woman nodded and walked over "What is this?"she asked

"Mark stealing six hundred dollars, and an additional fifty with the Wolfhound he walked out with again."she said.

By the time she had gone through the footage over the last few months the guy racked up a major 'I fucking owe you' tab to the tone of thirty thousand dollars "Fuck calling your brother bring his ass here and take your friends with you."said the woman

"Yes, Ma'am."said Wolf.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Mark lived on the other side of the reservation by Wounded Knee memorial. She looked at Ghost and Soap "This guy has major anger issues."she said

"Then what are we waiting for."said Archer.

She smirked, they were itching for a fight. Tonto went around to the side as she knocked on the door "Who the fuck is it?"demanded Mark

"Ashton Price, you thieving mother fucker. I got your ass on video stealing from my mother's bar."she snapped leveling her .45 at the door.

The door opened and out came Mark carrying a loaded AK-47 aimed right at her "WOLF!"yelled Ghost.

She aimed her .45 firing hitting Mark in the foot as Tonto tackled him to the ground and grabbed Mark by the balls. There was the 'Oooo' sound followed by Mark hitting high notes as Tonto got a good grip "Call off your mutt."said Mark in a girly voice

"Sorry mate, but he is full blooded Timber Wolf and trained to kill."said Ghost.

Tonto's tail wagged at that, at least they were getting along now. She looked at Meat "Got the duct tape?"she asked.

Meat nodded and handed her the roll of black tape with white skull and crossbones on it. She forced Mark onto his front Tonto releasing his hold on the man's nuts. Tonto ready for another attack on the area, he had just released if Mark even sneezed in their direction. She was about to tie his hands together, when he bucked her off and kicked Tonto in the jaw. That's when the boys got involved, Ghost and Soap were helping her up while Archer and the others finished what she started "I always knew you were a whore."said Mark.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

He couldn't control himself, he walked over to the man who had been stealing from Wolf's family and picked him up "What did you call her?"he snarled.

The mans eyes widened in fear as a shot gun went off "What are you doing to my husband?"demanded a voice

"Hey Donna."said Wolf

"Oh, Ashton its you. Well what the hell did his dumb ass do this time?"asked the woman

"Stole thirty thousand dollars in money and booze from my mother's bar, and pulled a gun on me and called me a whore in front of my team."she said.

The woman lowered the shotgun "So that's how he has been getting the money to pay for Sarah's medicine."said the woman.

They all froze "Come again?"asked Soap

"Our daughter Sarah is sick, her heart is failing and she needs a heart transplant. The operation is going to be over sixty thousand dollars."said the woman.

He let go of the man, he was pissed about what the man did yes, but he was doing it all for his daughter. He couldn't hurt this man, even if he did deserve a beating for what he called Wolf. Speaking of Wolf, she was walking over now "Mark, why didn't you say anything, my mother would have given you the money."she said

"I've never asked anyone for a thing in my life, except my wife to marry me."said Mark.

Wolf shook her head "So damn stubborn like, just someone else I know."she said looking at him

"I am not."he said defensively

"I hate to say it mate, but you are."said Soap.

Just then blue lights began to come down the road, as the car came to a stop Wolf's mum and a man got out. The man had to be the same age as Wolf "Ashton, let him go. Your brother told me what was going on with his daughter."said her mum

"Already planned on it."she said.

The man got closer and he could have sworn the guy looked familiar some how, he looked like a young Captain Price, but with black hair and well tanned skin "What are you looking at, bonehead."he said

"J.J, be nice to your sister's teammates; they traveled a long way to be here."said her mum

"Yes mom."said J.J.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Her brother unfortunately had to take Mark to jail for attacking an off duty officer with a AK-47, that happened to be illegal as fuck. She looked at Donna who shook her head "Donna, I'm sorry." she said

"Its alright, I would have been just as pissed if I were in your shoes."said Donna.

She nodded then began "If it helps I have the money to help your daughter get that operation that she needs."she said

"Thank you, but you won't get it all in time. Its due tomorrow at sunrise."said Donna.

She laughed shaking her head "Donna, you should remember what I used to do before I left for the Army."she said

"You mean street racing, and almost wrapping your car around a light pole in front of my Bar?" piped up her mother in a stern, yet sarcastic tone.

She laughed and scratched the back of her head nervously "Mom, not in front of my team."she joked

"The big bad Wolf, a trouble maker? Oh say it's not so." said Meat in a joking manner.

Donna laughed and shook her head "There is no way you can make it, the Gray Ghost got totaled remember."said Donna.

She smirked evil like and laughed "I did have a LOT of free time on my hands."she replied

"And spending more time fixing that scrap heap instead of finding a good man."said her mother

"MOM! HUSH!"she said mollified now.

Her team was snickering "How much work left needs to be done on it?"asked J.J

"Why plan on giving me an escort?"she asked

"As far as I can. I will contact the local state and city police that you have precious cargo, and that they will be shot by the 141 if they stop you."said J.J.

It was time to get the Gray Ghost...


	4. Chapter 3: Deadlines and Lives saved

**A/N: Now here is the next chapter, the 141 have to pull a miracle out of their asses now. What is the Gray Ghost and can they make it in time before the deadline? Yeah I added my dream car and my favorite tv car so the fuck what!**

**Chapter 3: Deadlines and Lives saved**

Ghost followed Wolf to an old barn, she went inside and turned on the light. It was time to finish the last of body work mainly adding the doors, hood, and trunk lid back on the Chevy Camaro Z-28. She pulled the cover off "OH HELL YEAH!" he said excitedly.

Soap on the other hand not so much, he preferred his Dodge Charger 1969. Soap and his damn Dukes of Hazard, although he had to admit that Daisy Duke had a nice ass and speaking of nice asses. He was looking at one right now. That ass belonged to Wolf, the only thing missing on the car was the doors, the boot and bonnet. Which were painted black for the doors and two white racing stripes on the boot and bonnet "I am NOT getting in that thing."said Soap

"I don't want you to, if anyone tries anything stupid you got the General."she said.

He groaned as she pointed to the car covered up it better not be what he thought it was. Soap walked over and began to pull back the cover "An exact replica down to the seats."she said

"Oh, I am so going to enjoy driving this beast."said Soap

"I'll ride shot gun with the captain!"said Archer a little too excitedly

"First help me get these doors on, my mother will be here soon with my check book."she said.

As soon as they got the doors, boot, and bonnet on; her mother pulled up and gave her a check that all she had to do was sign. They had CB radios in the car and police scanners, it was time to go "Follow me Soap, I know the back roads out and every station on the way."she said

"Copy that Wolf."came the reply.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

She turned the motor, the massive V8 engine roared to life followed by the Chargers powerful Hemi engine. J.J. took point as she pulled out behind her brother, than Soap. She looked at him and smirked "Hold on Ghost, by the time I am done you'll be kissing the ground like you married it."she said

"I doubt that luv."he said.

As soon as they got out onto the main road she lit up the tires "OH BULLOCKS!"he yelped trying to put on his seat belt.

He shot her a dirty look and shook his head "Are you trying to kill me?"he asked

"I am not the dumb ass who didn't put his seat belt on quick enough."she replied.

She floored the gas pedal and tore up the road behind her brother, Soap began trying to show off by burning rubber off the Charger.

She had three classic American Muscle cars, and one just happened to be his preferred ride. He finally managed to get his seat belt on as she road right on her brothers ass _"Wolf, I am warning you. Your cruising for a ticket."_said her brother over the radio.

She laughed and looked over at Ghost "What ever you say little brother, I know one thing though. I know that the senior Lieutenant is going to be kissing the ground by the end of it."she said laughing

"_What the great Ghost walker can't handle your crazy driving?"_asked her brother.

Ghost growled "Oh I can handle it, I just don't want to hear Shepard's bitching if we wreck."he replied.

She reached over looking at the road and removed his shades, mask, and balaclava "What are you d-,"he began

"I want to see the real you, not just the one you show to the world."she said.

His ice blue eyes softened at her voice, she wasn't a fool; what Mark had called her set him off more than anything.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

_"This is Pine Ridge Reservation officer 33793, no one, and I mean no one, better pull over a black 1978 Z- 28____with white racing stripes or a 1969 Dodge Charger complete____replica of the General Lee. It will be ill advised to do so if you wish to keep your scalp or head in place. My sister along with her team are heading for the local hospital with precious cargo."_said her brother over the scanners

"_Copy that PRR 33793,this is NDST 6969 we will keep an eye out for the carriers of the cargo and give them an escort. Your sister is a hero."_said a voice

"This is Wolf in the '78 Z-28 to all city, state, and county officers; the Gray Ghost is back, I repeat the Gray Ghost is back. I am running onall horses heading for Rapid City Hospital. So stay the hell out of our way, or the General will get ya."she said

"_Copy that Wolf, welcome home to North Dakota."_came the reply.

As soon as they hit the highway, she really put the car in gear _"Ghost, how are you doing up there mate?"_asked Soap

"I am fine thanks for asking mate."he replied the muttered "Damncheeky bastard."

"_Who are you calling a Cheeky Bastard, Simon Riley?!"_demanded Soap.

Wolf looked at him, and rolled her eyes "You forgot to let go of the button you retard."she said

"Retard? I have you know, I won't break the sound barrier with a car as sexy as this."he shot back.

She took the CB mic from him and looked at him "And am I not sexy enough?"she asked.

He looked at her shocked, he didn't know what to say. As she shifted gears her eyes never left his own, those crystal blue eyes mirrored her emotions well. She wanted an answer to her question and she needed to know if it would save her or not.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

The drive to the Rapid City Hospital was not one she liked, everyone who lived near and around the Pine Ridge Reservation knew she had money. She saved her money, a dollar earned was a dollar saved. Ghost went to say something about what she had asked, but that was cut sort "Are you fucking kidding me?" she said looking out the rear view.

Three black Envoys had cut Soap off "Why is it every time I come into town, these ass clowns just have to pop up to ruin my day."she said

"Friends of yours?"he asked

"No, these guys are Russian Mafia."she said

"_Pull over Wolf, we need to talk comrade."_said a voice over the CB

"Not a bloody chance in hell, I have to get to the hospital before sunrise."she said

"_For what purpose Wolf?"_asked the voice

"Kawasaki, I am in no damn frame of mind to deal with you, especially not when there is a child in need of a life or death transplant."she snapped.

There was a brief pause _"We will help you get there,but Santino's men want that money you have."_said Kawasaki

"_This is Captain John McTavish, Santino will need to think twice before fucking with either car."_said Soap

Kawasaki laughter came through the CB _"141, I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but Santino is working with someone even we, and the Irish Mafia have no love for."_said Kawasaki

"Who?"she asked.

Ghost looked at her and then at the road "Exit, now."he said

"_Roba."_said Kawasaki.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

They had to be there in under an hour when Wolf pulled off the road. The three Envoy's following by Soap. A young man got out of the lead Envoy's passenger side "Nakida Kawasaki, his brother is Russian Spetnaz and is a friend of mine, his Mafia brother on the other hand,"she paused

"Not so much?"he asked

"Only when it counts."she replied

"Kida, start talking what do you know?"she asked as the man approached the car.

He had put on his mask, shades, and balaclava again "Santino has about thirty men en route to the hospital as we speak. I all I need to do is give the word and turn it into a Doctor's Paradise."said Kawasaki

"Good to know, Can your boys get a couple of flat bed tow trucks lined up and ready to go?"she asked.

She wasn't planning on THAT was she? The Russian laughed "Plan on shooting the moon again? Now I know why Spetnaz adores you Wolf, your as crazy as they come."said Kawasaki.

She laughed "We need to move."he said

"Ah, the infamous Ghost who killed Roba Sr. A lot of people had it out for him, but you my friend took him out."said Kawasaki

"That bastard murdered my family."he growled.

The Russian's eyes widened "He used my own friends to do it."he added

"I am sorry, but from what I hear the Sioux had some nasty ways to deal with rapists."said Kawasaki.

Wolf grinned and evil wolfish grin, one that made the Russian flinch "Get your boys rolling Kida, but I want Santino alive."she said.

Kawasaki nodded and headed back to the Envoy _"We're running out of time Wolf."_said Soap

"No we're not. I just lined up an insurance policy that will make sure we get there in one piece. As for the cars I don't know."she said

"_What kind of an insurance policy are we talking about here?"_asked Archer

"We are going to have to shoot the moon."she said.

He groaned. He had seen the Dukes of Hazard to know what that meant "Oh fuck me."he said

"Maybe later when your a good Ghost."she said.

His head snapped around to look at her, did he hear her right? The Envoy behind them flashed its lights "Lets roll."she said hitting the gas.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

The General was right behind them with the three Envoys behind it. She looked at her watch they had to get gas or they would NOT make it in time "We won't make it, if we run out of gas Kida."she said into the mic

"_Copy that Wolf get gas, we will wait."_said Kida.

She pulled into the local seven eleven and got fuel as did Soap she used her card on both pumps. As soon as the cars were full they hit the road again the first rays of sunlight piercing the sky they were running out of time. She floored it, Soap was having a hard time keeping up; the hospital was blocked off with Santino's men she went left Soap went right "DRESS REHERSAL FOR HELL BOYS!"she yelled into the mic

"HOLY SHIIITTE!"said Ghost.

Soap and Archer gave a unanimous 'ye-haw' as the horn of the charger played that familiar tune. Both cars touched down at the same time, she turned the wheel hard to the left swinging the car to avoid collision with the General, Soap following suit.

She undid her seat belt, turned the car off, grabbed the check book and her .45, she took off, making a break for the door of the hospital.

Ghost was right behind her with Soap and Archer getting out of the General "Holy shit; Lets do it again!"said Archer.

She hit the door first "Cardiology?"she asked

"Top floor, who are you hear to see?"asked the man behind the desk

"Sarah Little Flower."she replied

"She is up there you have ten minutes though."said the man.

They headed for the elevator and took it to the 5th floor were Cardiology was. She was pacing the elevator like a caged animal as she waited for the ride up to be over. Ghost couldn't help but want to wrap his arms around her to sooth the raging storm inside her. Ghost's hand moved slightly toward her but stopped as Soap turned his head towards him, opening his mouth to say something. Ghost's hand dropped suddenly.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Gun fire erupted outside "Looks like they wanted to wait for us to get inside before they started."said Soap

"Italian and Russian Mafia take their war with each other over anything, we are just a foot note."Wolf said.

The elevator doors opened and they headed out of the damn death trap "Excuse me you can't have guns in here, unless your police."said a Nurse

"We are better than the cops."said Wolf "Where is Doctor Mason. I am here to make a payment on behalf of the Little Flower family."

The Nurse pointed to the right, just as the doctor came out of the door "May I help you?"asked the Doctor.

She finished filling out the check "Half now and half when her operation is finished, and don't you dare half ass it the way you did with my grandfather. If you do half ass it I will kill you myself."she said.

The Doctor looked at her in question "Her who?"asked the Doctor

"Sarah Little Flower, you twat."he, Archer, and Soap said at once.

The doctor nodded and took the check "She will be prepared for the transplant now."said the Doctor.

After hours of waiting the Doctor came out "The transplant was successful, the only question is. Will be if her body accepts the new heart so go pray to your pagan gods."said the Doctor.

Wolf grabbed the doctor by his coat and scrubs and slammed him against the wall "How dare you."she snarled.

He put a hand on her shoulder "Easy Wolf."he said.

She let him go and put her fist through the wall next to the doctor's head.

She pulled her fist out and walked away the doctor looked at him "Don't ask Doc, Wolf is watching out for her people."said Archer

"She is only half."said the doctor

"No shit."said Soap.

After a few hours he went to look for her, he found her on the hospital roof "Sometimes I wonder if it is all worth it or not."she said

"What do you mean?"he asked

"If what we are doing is worth it. No matter how hard we fight; how many bad guys we take down, it's not worth shit."she said

"Don't talk like that. For everyone of those evil bastards that we take down, it's another win."he said

"How can you be so sure, you lost your family; it's only a matter of time before I lose mine."she replied.

He pulled her close against his chest and rested his head on her shoulder "You won't, my lovely Wolf, because you are passionate in what you do, and definitely how you do it."he said.

Her scent was driving him mad with desire, she turned to face him "The other night, after you left. Was it because you didn't want me to see the scars that adorn your face?"she asked.

How was any man with what he been through answer that question? He looked at her "Yes."he replied.

She shook her head "You look better with it off when not in combat."she said

"Most run from me."he said

"Simon, you shouldn't be afraid of what happened to you. I understand, you lost those you loved,"she began

"Don't talk to me like that."he growled at her.

She sighed and reached for the bottom of his mask and balaclava pulling it up slowly. He went to stop her from removing it completely. Her lips touched his and his eyes closed as he returned the kiss, his right hand on the back of her head as his left hand and arm wrapped around her waist. Her body against his sent electricity through his very being. If Price was her father, and he was dead the cheeky bastard would be turning dirt devils in his grave and calling him every name in the book. When they pulled apart for air, they heard snickering.

He pulled down his mask and balaclava and turned to face the two grinning cheeky bastards "Well now, Wolf and Ghost,"began Archer

"Mind explaining what is going on here?"asked Soap

"I know a Captain and a Sniper who are going to get scalped if they bring this up to anyone."he growled

"No wonder Tonto had it out for you Ghost, you were moving in on his mum."said Archer laughing.

He looked at Wolf "Possibly, animals have a keen sixth sense about things,"she said shrugging "Although it wouldn't surprise me if he did."

He shook his head "I swear I will make Fluffy Wolf slippers out of him if he did."he said.

She smacked him in the back of the head "You will do nothing of the sort Simon Riley."she said.

Soap and Archer busted out laughing "Someone is sleeping on the couch tonight."said Archer

"I know someone whose about to get postage shipped to his mail box ass in the shape of my boot if he don't shut his mouth."said Wolf.

Archer looked at her and ran for the door "NOT MY ASS!"said Archer

"He is getting smarter, he ran."she said.

He laughed and wrapped his arm back around her, "Come on luv, lets see if Sarah is awake."

She nodded and they walked back into the hospital, just another mission for the 141; now they had to get intelligence on Roba Jr.


	5. Chapter 4: Generals and Fundraisers

**A/N: Hello all here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Also I will be posting this one three to four chapters every couple of days for your reading pleasure.**

**Chapter 4: Generals and Fundraisers.**

When Wolf woke up the next day she, headed to the motel, only to find General Shepard there **"JUMPING CARS!? CAPTAIN SOAP, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW BETTER!"**yelled Shepard

"And what then General, let an innocent little girl die?"she asked.

All heads snapped in her direction, no one knew she had entered until she said something. The General looked at her "How does a little girl get mixed into all of this?"asked Shepard.

She took a deep breath and explained, when she was finished Shepard nodded "Well next time I want to drive."said the General leaving

"Oh joy, I have to fight the General, to drive the General."said Soap.

She shook her head "He has higher rank."she said.

Soap looked at her in astonishment as the others laughed "Although, I don't trust him as far as I can throw him."she said. This got a laugh out the boys, "But I believe you could throw him quite far." Ghost piped up; he would have died if her stare could have killed.

"But in all seriousness boys, Sarah is doing much better however there is a twenty thousand dollar tab left at the hospital." she began with a look at all of them. "What do you mean a twenty thousand dollar tab? I thought you paid it off?" Archer said softly.

"I got a call from Donna, apparently her insurance didn't cover everything she needed, and the sixty was only to make them DO the operation."she replied with a slight anger in her voice.

"Is the girl's family going to be able to come up with the rest?"asked Toad

"They can't afford it, and make the necessary changes to keep Sarah healthy."she said.

Tonto whimpered as she shook her head "I've got an idea Sir, why not have a fundraiser."said Roach.

She looked at the Sergeant who earned his name by being hard to kill "Two things, One. You're learning, I'm proud Bug. Two, I think you just said the smartest thing in your life."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

He stared at Roach as if he had just sprouted a second head. Roach looked back at him quizzically and said, "What did I do this time, Ghost?" He didn't respond automatically. He was lost in his own thoughts which definitely included Wolf. _"Fundraiser, Wolf, Skimpy Outfits. OH MY GOD, YES!" _He then realized Roach had asked him a question, "Huh?" he said, shaking his head to clear his thoughts, and his pants. After adjusting to a more suited position, he repeated his question. "I didn't quite catch that." Roach laughed slightly, " I said, what did I do this time Ghost?"

He looked at him as seriously as he could and replied, "Besides making my day, Not a thing, mate not a thing." That sent the boys into yet another round of hysterical laughter. Wolf was glaring even harder at him now. His cheeks turned bright red and he looked down. Wolf spoke up when the laughter subsided, "Okay, so any suggestions for the fundraiser?"

As the boys and Soap all came up with ideas, he was thinking. In the middle of a suggestion, his hand flew into the air. "I have a suggestion! What about Volleyball? We could do that right?" he asked a little too eagerly. J.J., Who had entered the room not too long after Shepard had walked out, realized what his suggestion was mostly poised on. J.J. could tell he just wanted to see his sister, in a skimpy outfit. **"No way in utter HELL, mate" **J.J. said loudly, however he was lost in a thought bubble.

" _OH, Ghosttttt" Wolf was saying while standing in front of him, in nothing more than short shorts, and a skimpy tank top. "Are you gonna join me for the game?" she said. His mouth began to water and he felt a sharp pain starting in his head. _As he came back to reality, the pain didn't stop. Looking up, he saw Soap holding a ruler, "Mate, did you just hit me in the head, with a bloody ruler!?" he asked in shock. "WELL, stay in reality Ghost, and I wont have to have Soap hurt you." Wolf said. Soap was grinned from ear to ear. "Fucking cheeky bastard." he said under his breath. **FWACK. **"**OW**, what the hell was that for." he bellowed. "I'm only cheeky. My parents were married, so I'm not a bastard." Soap said laughing. Wolf whistled to get everyone's attention once again. "Anything else, since Volleyball is a NO?"

More suggestions went up but were turned down. He moved as far from Soap as he could before raising his hand again. "What about basketball, lots of people do that for fundraisers right? It's not bad..." The image of Wolf in short basketball shorts and a sports bra, was making his trouser snake wiggle like it was trying to escape. **FWACK ** "**BLOODY HELL, You sorry as-**" he screamed as he looked up to see it wasn't Soap but J.J this time. "Never mind." he said looking at the ground in frustration. "_You just now got on her and Tonto's good side, don't go screwing up and cussing her brother, much less her twin, you twit." _He criticized himself in his head. Pushing back the thoughts of Wolf, he genuinely tried to think of something that she would be dressed normal in. His head and hand were throbbing like hell from the ruler hits, and he couldn't think of her in anything normal.

His mind began to float off into yet another damnable bubble, he knew before he even finished his sentence this was gonna hurt. "Car wash?" he asked softly, from the corner he was hiding in.

"What was that, Ghost. Couldn't quite hear you over there in the corner?" Wolf said mockingly. "I said, what about a car wash." he replied softly. (Insert image of Wolf, in a doe-skin bikini and Ghost a drooling puppy dog, foaming at the mouth, now.)

Soap piped up, "Obviously the ruler is not helping, so you are no longer allowed to be a part of the decision process. **LEAVE**" "But, Wh-" he started. "**GET OUT YA PERV**" yelled the whole team, including Wolf. J.J. reached over and opened the door with a smirk. He hung his head, and walked slowly out of the room, stopping in front of the door for a confirmation look. "BYE." Soap said in a singsong voice.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Later on when they finally figured out what they were planning to do for the fundraiser, she was sitting on the back porch of her mom's bar, thinking about Ghost. She knew where the ideas he had suggested had come from, and it definitely was NOT his top head. Even so, she couldn't help but smile at the thought, that she was the first thing to come to his mind. Unfortunately for him, she knew her brother could damn well read him like a book. And she wasn't too bad at seeing behind those shades now either. "Penny for your thoughts?" came the voice she realized was going to be damn hard to resist. "You wouldn't have enough pennies for my thoughts, even if you robbed a bank." she said jokingly. Ghost sat beside her and smiled. "I love the way even when took by surprise, you are never at a loss for a witty comeback. It's probably one of the things that pulled my attraction to you so quickly."

With a soft chuckle, she smacked him in the back of the head, "Yeah, yeah Casper, I hear ya."

Ghost leaned in for a kiss which she generously returned. Within minutes they were in a full on high school make out session. Hands flying, mouths sucking, and moans rolling.

"Mmmmhhhhm, now I see why you were so quick to run to the 141, if I were to have seen Mr. Casper first-hand. I would have packed you condoms, young lady." came her mothers voice from the doorway.

A sound came from her mouth, she never thought a human could make, much less her. **"MOM!"** Ghost jumped so far back, that he hit the side railing of the porch, she jerked her head towards him to make sure he was okay, and watched him fall straight off the side of the porch.  
"Ghost! Are you okay!" she hollered.

Her mother laughed as she went to turn away, not even planning to stay and check on Ghost, "You do realize there is a guest room, upstairs for a reason, Ashton Savannah Price. If guests are gonna be staying the night, I'm going home. Oh, and don't forget to lock up before you head upstairs. Condoms are in the top right hand drawer. Enjoy." With that last little tidbit she closed the door, and within a few moments they heard her car start and leave.

XDXDXDXDXD

He stood up slowly his face as red the color paint on her mustang. Coughing he tried to say something but couldn't quite get it out. "Huh?" Wolf said in concern. "Umm, that was very akward, yet informative. Oh, and my back kinda hurts now." Wolf walked over to him and had him sit while she began to rub his back. "Your right though, it was quite informative and we DO have the whole bar to ourselves, plus we are both two grown and consenting adults," Wolf was saying. By the time she got to adults, he was up and moving towards the door. "Where are you heading sir?" she said jokingly.

With a smirk Ghost replied with, "I seem to be getting a little chilly, and I heard there was a bed; you're not feeling a little cold are you?" "Actually you know, I kinda am getting a little chilly." she said smiling.

He headed in first and waited for her to lock the bar up, when she was finished she walked over to the stairs "Come on, Casper."she purred seductively.

He growled playfully and she took off up the stairs as he followed two at a time.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

As soon as Ghost shut and locked the door Wolf pounced, Ghost however was ready and caught Wolf, spinning her around where her back hit the wall before he kissed her passionately. Wolf mewled as she opened her mouth to let his tongue slip inside, her hands reached for the zipper of his jacket, she pulled the zipper down fast. Wanting to get the fabric out of the way as soon as possible. Ghost's hands tore the tank top Wolf wore down the middle..When the two came up for air, Ghost's lips found their way to Wolf's collar bone. The bed was looking like a good spot to keep warm in, Ghost picked Wolf up, and she giggled madly at the action "That is by far the girliest thing you have ever done."Ghost chuckled lightly.

Wolf pulled at the form fitting black under armor shirt Ghost was waring "OFF NOW!"Wolf said snarling.

Ghost laughed laying her down softly on the bed, and then he proceeded to remove his shirt. Wolf was shocked at the scars on his chest. The scars of a man who never broke, someone whom like Wolf, never quit fighting, Wolf reached out and traced a scar with a slender finger. The action earned a deep growl form Ghost. Wolf sat up and pulled Ghost into a kiss.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

His beloved little Wolf, he broke their kiss, he turned and reached for the top right hand drawer that her mother said that the condoms were located. When he turned to look back at her again she was laying naked. He smirked and said:"I see how this night is going to go."

Wolf arched a brow "Oh?"she replied.

He finished stripping and put the condom on, moving over the top of her "Yeah, we have been on the others mind all day and now that we can do something about it. Why not dive the fuck in."he said.

His aligned himself at her entrance "Well at least I didn't get kicked out the room."she said.

"Oh you loved it and you know it."he said.

He thrust into her and she moaned loudly "God damn, luv."he said shocked of how tight she was.

He began to move in and out of her slowly leaving trails of kisses along her neck.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Wolf moaned as he increased his tempo, his lips covered hers and swallowed her moans. Her nails tore into his shoulder a sign she was about to climax. Ghost broke the kiss his eyes mirrored what hers showed. Unmistakeable hunger and need "Simon...I.**AHHHHHHH!**"she screamed the last part as her climax hit.

Ghost growling low in his chest followed her. In the after glow he pulled her against his chest as he kissed her shoulder. She smiled softly and fell asleep, knowing her brother fucked up with his choice of foot ball.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Samantha Running Wolf looked at a old photo beside her bed, her and a man sporting a bonnie hat holding a female reservation police officer a single tear rolled down her cheek "I miss you John, our daughter is just like you. So strong in her resolve. She is also in love."she said.

She knew deep down he was alive, but where she didn't know "I hope our daughter finds you and brings you home to me. I miss you, my love."

Samantha placed the photo back on the nightstand and turned off the light smiling to herself in the dark remembering her beloved British officer of the S.A.S...

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Wolf awoke to find Ghost gone, but a note in its place. She picked up the note and smiled

_ Wolf,_

_ I went ahead and returned to my room, I'm sorry I left you alone. I don't want the others finding out yet about us. I also had to get my mask, shades, and balaclava. I enjoined last night I am looking forward to having another round tonight if your up for it. I love you my precious Wolf, and I look forward to see what you and the others came up with._

_Love, _

_Simon 'Ghost' Riley_

Wolf sighed and got up she had a lot to do one of which was getting the necessary stuff to put the fundraiser in motion. She wanted this to be a full on Military from all over the world helping out. She had some friends that she had made all over the world. She got dressed and headed downstairs to make the phone calls.

When she was finished, she headed to the motel, she chuckled there was a LOT of competition between the worlds military special forces, and the Top Dogs were the 141, and the Russian Spetnaz was a close second. She had a list of Special Forces that were joining in; all she had to do now was let the world know. Soap looked up at her as she entered "All, but France is going to participate."she said

"Bloody wankers."said Meat.

She shrugged "I have got several interviews to go to and not to mention getting gear."she said

"So how did you and Ghost sleep last night?"asked Roach.

She looked at Roach " What are you talking about?"she asked

"Oh, everyone heard you two last night."said Soap.

There went the idea of the team not finding out "Oh, and your brother knows, he said Ghost has by the time he gets here, to be off the reservation."said Meat smirking

"I know a little brother who is about to get an ass beating."she growled.

Just as she said that Ghost came walking in "Speak of the Ghost."said Toad

"They know."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Ghost stood there looking at the all knowing looks on his teammates faces "And No, it wasn't Soap or Archer."Wolf said

"We heard you two in our rooms last night. A shame mate if you hadn't taken her I would've."said Meat wiggling his eyebrows.

The others cat called and laughed "Meat, I would break you, and make you my bitch. Ghost is more of a challenge than you would ever be."Wolf said.

He didn't know how to react to that one, as she walked over lifted up his balaclava and mask kissing him in front of everyone. When she pulled away she looked at Meat and smirked "And he's more of a man than you are, ya little Pup."she said.

Meat's mouth dropped as he put his arms around her "Hey Meat, You got b-,"started Roach

"**BURNED!"**the others pipped in laughing.

Ghost leaned in taking in her scent "Retract your claws luv."

Wolf looked at him "Hmm, Retract my claws? I didn't hear you complaining last night."she said.

The rest of the team's mouths dropped when she said that **"WE DO NOT NEED TO KNOW WHAT GOES ON IN YOUR ROOM!" **yelled Soap.

Wolf laughed "Uh-Oh, look who just showed up."said Archer.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Wolf watched as her brother got out of his car. It looked like he was off duty today, Tonto was of course with him. She looked at Ghost and kissed the print of his balaclava where his lips were before going to the door. No way in hell was her brother getting in between her and Simon. As soon as she went outside J.J. went to move past her, only for her to stop him "You are not going to start something you can't finish."she said

"Watch me, that bastard isn't going to hurt you like our father did our mother."her younger twin replied.

She sighed and shook her head, J.J. Was by far the most stubborn man she knew, next to Simon of course, but he was not going to split them up.

Her brother picked her up to attempt to move her out of the way, but she planted herself to the spot "You are not going near him."she said.

Her brother went to toss her out of the way, but she countered it with a take down move. Tonto, seeing the change in her over Ghost, laid down on J.J's chest, growling at him "I love him, and I will be damned if you are going to stop me from being with him, when he makes me happy."she said.

She turned around to see the team crowed around the door "Ghost, lets go, your coming with me."she said.

Ghost came out the door and followed her to the car, Tonto let J.J. up and looked between Ghost and J.J., he then went to the car and got into the backseat. Ghost was waiting for her to start the car "I love my brother, but he's a real ass at times."she said

"My brother was the same way."he said softly.

She stated the car and began to drive out of the parking lot when a CNN news van pulled in cutting her off "What the bloody hell?"said Ghost

"Are you Ashton Price?"asked the driver

"Yeah, whose asking?"

"Diana Magnay of CNN, I would like to interview you and your partners, who were driving the General Lee and the Z-28 yesterday."said the passenger

"Sorry Ma'am I am already running late for a interview with the local news station."she said "Your more than welcome to wait here till my return."

She put the Mustang in gear and drove off.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

He leaned against the wall as she conducted the last interview "It is imperative that this child's family gets help to pay what is left of the hospital bill. Task Forces from around the world will be coming to the Pine Ridge Reservation. Anyone wishing to help with the fundraiser are more than welcome. Any ideas you may have can be submitted via the website created for the event. SarahLittle ."said Marry Blackbear.

Wolf looked calm on camera, now it was time to go back to the reservation to deal with CNN.


	6. Chapter 5: Enemies and Rangers

**A/N: Hello everyone, here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy. This chapter will have a battle between the U.S Army Rangers and Task Force 141.**

**Chapter 5: Enemies and Rangers**

Between the local news and CNN, they had quite the suggestions. Most of which had the last suggestion made by Ghost before he got kicked out the lobby of the motel, two days prior. A lot of men apparently wanted to see her in a skimpy fucking bikini. The Car wash idea was thrown out, stomped on and burned by Ghost, and her brother. The local Academy sports supplied the equipment for the team and damn did those fucking tights look good on Ghost's ass. Well all of the guy's had nice asses, but Ghost had the best ass out the group. As they were getting used to the feel of the football tights, her mother walked in "I have died and gone to heaven! Look at all the nice asses in this place."said her mother said, as she pretended to swoon.

Archer dove into the shower room and the others spun around with a 'deer caught in the head lights' look "Geez Mom, give them all a heart attack."she said.

General Shepard was beside her mother trying desperately trying not to laugh **"Alright ladies out side!" **yelled her brother.

Her brother had some of their old teammates from school helping out with showing the others the ropes, as she and Roach tossed footballs around. Roach would most definitely be the back up Quarter back if she got taken out or had to play wide receiver.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

He was beginning to like this sport, it had stamina, speed, and brutality in it. He smeared Meat onto the ground paying him back in full for the comment he had made the day before. As Meat picked himself up off the ground J.J. walked over "Ghost, what was that about?"asked J.J.

"Oh, just payback for the comment he made the other day." he replied with a shrug.

It was all about defense right now, but soon would be all about offense and that is were Wolf and Roach came in.

When it was time Roach stepped in "Alright Wolf, they're all yours."said J.J.

Wolf stepped out onto the field and looked at them **"ALRIGHT GIRLS! LISTEN WELL. WHEN PLAYING OFFENSE YOUR FIRST PRIORITY IS PROTECTING YOUR QUARTER BACK! WITHOUT ME OR ROACH, THIS TEAM IS DOOMED; IT IS OUR JOB TO LAUNCH THAT BALL ANYWHERE ON THE FIELD AND INTO YOUR HANDS IF YOU ARE CLEAR FOR A SHOT. SO FORM UP AND GET READY!"** she bellowed.

They all formed up **"SOAP, YOUR OFFENSE, AND SINCE YOUR THE ONLY ONE ON THE FIELD BUILT LIKE A TANK, YOUR CENTER!"**she yelled

" Hey Soap, there **WILL **be moments of awkward gayness, so don't be too surprised if Roach gets a little touchy feely!" laughed J.J.

The look on Soap's face was priceless "Don't be getting any ideas, Roach."said Soap

"Sir, I know what to do. I am NOT that stupid."said Roach.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

After practice the guys hit the showers, she headed to the cheerleaders locker room "So Wolf, have fun barking out orders?"asked Crystal

"Yeah, we heard you in the parking lot."said Donna

"Yeah I had fun, that and the Captain is beginning to think football was a bad idea."she said

"Why is that?"asked Donna.

She told them what had happened and they busted out laughing "You know your lucky Wolf."said Donna

"Hows that?"she asked

"Well lets see, have you seen them."said Crystal.

She laughed and shook her head "Oh yeah I have seen them, but I fell in love."she said.

This got all of their attention "Wolf, in love? Call the news station."said Donna

"Who is he?"asked Amy

"Yeah is he a Task Force member?"asked Brittany

"Yes he is a member of the Task Force."she replied leaning against the wall

"Soap?"asked Amy

"Hell no."she said

"Archer?"asked Crystal.

She shook her head "Nope, he's married, and he is old enough to be my father."she said

"Roach?"asked Amy sadly

"No, he is like the little brother I wanted but didn't get."she replied

"Then who?"asked Brittany.

She smiled softly to herself "Ghost."she replied.

The girls squealed and swarmed her like flies "Oh come on girls, I am not going into detail so forget it."she said.

The girls backed off as she went under the water "So, whats he look like under the mask?"asked Brittany

"You know the bastard who beat, raped, and burned me with acid right?"she asked

"Yeah and if we get our hands on him, he's dead."said Amy

"Well his father, tried to break him. Like me, he wouldn't break. His father cut him up and buried him alive."she said

"You two are connected by a common bond, that and the way you two act is almost the same. He moves like his name sake and so do you. Your soulmates."said Brittany

"A match made in hell more like it."said Amy.

There was no doubt in her mind who Amy liked "So Amy, when are you going to talk to Gary?"she asked

"Who?"asked Amy

"Roach, that's his real name Gary."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

When Wolf walked out of the cheerleaders shower room and looked at him with a smirk then she looked behind him "Roach, if your going to make a move do it now don't just sit there with a thumb up your ass and a finger in your nose."she said.

She turned and left "What is she talking about?"he asked turning to Roach who had a slight blush on his face.

Could their Bug be in love? He watched Roach as a girl came out of the shower room she looked at Roach and smiled shyly before walking away. Roach's eyes following the girl as she moved "Go get her mate, before you lose her."he said.

Roach took off after the girl as the others came out "Hey Ghost, what's up with Roach?"asked Meat

"Just watch."he said pointing.

The Roach pulled the girl close and kissed her **"HELLO!" **hooted Toad and Archer

"Our little bug, has a girlfriend." said Meat.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That night at the bar, Wolf was behind the bar when a group of men came into the room "Hello, Little Wolf, das been a wile."said the head

Nickoli looked up "Rurik Kawasaki, of the Russian Spetnaz." said Nickoli

"ROOO! Glad you can make it, I'll get you guys some Vodka."she said.

The Spetnaz looked at them "Da infamous 141. I see you joined da crazy farm."said Rurik

"Yeah, we are nutter than a squirrels breakfast."she shot back.

The men laughed "Your the only one who is crazy."he shouted

"I don't remember twisting Soap's arm to jump the general."she said.

She looked over at Soap, and smirked "Nope we did that of our own free will."said Soap.

Ghost gave her the bird "Where, when, what time, how hard, and what position?"she asked.

Rurik laughed about that, before he said:"Yeah, ve saw dat on CNN."

"The Black Z-28 that was me, your brother helped out and he is bringing Santino over here to the bar."she said.

Ghost perked up at that "I want to interrogate him."he said bouncing up and down in his seat.

Next was the Rangers Dunn, and the boys walked over hugged her and got beers. Then it was Delta force and the Marines. Last to arrive was the S.A.S the men laughed about things that should never be brought up "No, I remember when I first met Wolf. It was a mission that da S.A.S, under some shit head, was running. We were to get a bomb and defuse it at da airport that was evacuated. So we are all in a Willis Jeep right, and da bomb is sitting there ticking away and da enemy had somehow block the way out." Rurik began

"I never seen a bunch of Spets scream like little girls when I jumped that bitch."she said.

There was a knock on the door and she got up to answer it, a smile came to her face when she saw it was Rurik's brother with Santino with him "Ah, come in gentlemen."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Everyone watched as Wolf got Santino blitzed out of his mind with moonshine "Now, Santino,"she began

"Yes, my beautiful lady."said Santino

"Where is Roba?"she asked.

Santino smiled "Why he will be here for the fundraiser my little dove, he wants you."said Santino before he hiccuped

"Wants her, for what?"asked Dunn

"Why, he wants her to be his wife."said Santino.

His grip on the glass in his hand got so tight the glass broke "You survived his torture, you remain unbroken your will as hard as iron."

She looked at him "Ghost?"she said as he stood up.  
He grabbed Santino and slammed him against the wall "If you think I am going to let that sorry piece of shit near her again your sadly mistaken." he growled

He felt someone grab his arm "Ghost, let him go."said a voice.

He looked over to see Wolf, pain visible in her crystal blue eyes. He let Santino go "Roba, will not touch you again."he said

"He won't, because every last man in here would shoot him before he tried."said Rurik.

Wolf pulled him away from Santino, and upstairs they went. As they got upstairs, "Let me see your hand."she said

"I'm fine love."he said

"No, your not now let me see."she said again.

He held out his hand as she pulled out the first aid kit, her fingers pulled the glass shards out of his hand "You, won't need stitches which is a good sign,"she said as she pulled out a jar with cow utters on them

"Whats that for?"he asked

"To keep it clean and pull out any infection that the whiskey didn't."she replied evenly.

He nodded and watched as she began to put some of the ointment on the wound, she pulled out some gauze and then an ace wrap.

He couldn't help, but marvel at how she took gentle care of his hand. When she was finished he removed his mask and balaclava. His uninjured hand laid on the side of her face, she knew what he had in mind and kissed him of her own accorded. He made a vow then and there, Roba Jr. had to go through him to get to her. He WOULD protect her from the bastard at all costs. She was his and his alone and no-fucking-body would take her away from him.


	7. Chapter 6: Thunder and lightning

**A/N: Alright it is GAME DAY! Let the fun begin!**

**Chapter 6: Thunder and lightning.**

Wolf looked at herself in the mirror and smiled without question, she was doing something stupid. It was stupid, yes, but it was for a good cause. Sarah was there, thanks to the hospital bringing her out to see the fun. Sarah got up out of her wheel chair against Doctors orders and hugged her "Thank you Ash."said Sarah

"Your welcome, small fry."she replied.

As soon as she arrived in the locker room, she found all of the guys with their backs against the wall "Alright, listen up. We have DELTA force to contend with right now, but I have good news."she said

"That you saved fifteen percent in fifteen minutes by going to Geico?"asked Roach

"No, Bug, Sarah is here and she is looking to us to win this."she said.

This had all of their attention "She's here? You mean they let her out in her condition?"Archer said shocked

"Yes, on one condition," she began

"And whats that?"asked Ghost

"That she stays in her wheelchair, in which she has already gotten out of."she said.

J.J. opened the locker room door and Donna, Mark, and Sarah in her chair came into the room **"YOU SEE THAT CHILD IN FRONT OF YOU?!"**she began

"**SIR, YES, SIR!"** came the reply

"**WE ARE DOING THIS FOR HER, WE ARE FIGHTING FOR HER. SO THAT HER AND HER PARENTS WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ANYMORE ABOUT HOSPITAL BILLS THAT NEED TO BE PAID. WE ARE DOING THIS, ALL BECAUSE THE INSURENCE COMPANY IS TO CHEAP TO PAY ALL OF THE BILL. WE ARE DOING THIS FOR A CHILD. A CHILD. AND WE! WILL! WIN!"**she roared.

That got their spirits up because they were screaming at the top of their lungs a war cry that would make those who fell at the Knee many years ago proud. J.J. Pulled Sarah out of the way who was smiling and laughing as the boys passed by. Ghost stopped beside her "Lets make her proud."he whispered

"Lets."she said grabbing her helmet and they walked out the door.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

_Some where unknown_

The guards of the prison had an American football game on, chatter was a little girl in dire need of a heart transplant was the rally for all the special forces in the world to gather at the Pine Ridge Reservation. Rumors were the 141 Task Force made the call _"Here is the person who made this all possible for this special little girl. Number 69 Ashton 'Lone Wolf' Price."_said the announcer.

There were people with the last name Price in the United States, two of the guards laughed "Dat girl is as crazy as 627."said one of them

"She has to be going up against da American DELTA force. They be mean."said the second guard.

It wouldn't surprised him if the girl got hurt, she was playing a dangerous game for women.

Prisoner 627 watched the game unfold hoping that Soap and his team would pull off the win...

DXDXDXDXDXDX

With Meat out of the game that left her as wide, this was the last game and they would bring the fight to the Spetnaz. She looked at everyone "We are down two points, we have to put this in over time."said Soap

"Roach, you know Starship troopers right?"she asked

"Flip 3, 6 hole? You nuts!"said Ghost.

She rolled her eyes "We have to go balls out on this play guys we have to use our heads. This move will confuse the fuck out of them and get us the victory."she said

"I hope your right, that girl is counting on us."said Archer

"Ready?"she asked

"BREAK!"they all said going to their spots.

This was labeled as a 'special play' one of which they had practiced the pattern for with Meat, but never knew what it was. Roach got behind Soap as she got face to face with Rurik "Hello love, I hope you don't mind losing?"he asked

"In your wildest wet dreams Rurik."she replied.

Roach went for the snap and she darted to the right then left, Rurik and the boys knew it was a play with her. She got them though, she leaped into the air, and flipped as Roach launched the ball she caught it mid-air and as soon as her foot touched the ground she was tearing down the field. The crowed was on their feet going nuts people chanting 'WOLF' over and over. The end zone in sight she put on some more speed **"TOUCH DOWN 141! The 141 have won the game, if they can get in the field goal!"**said the announcer.

This was it, she had to do it now "Roach, you WR."she said.

Roach looked at her crazy "Don't worry. I am passing the ball to Ghost."she said

"Copy that luv, where do you want me?"he asked

"In the end zone."she said.

This was it, she steadied her breathing and looked around at the others **"BLUE 27 RED 69, ROACH YOUR A BUG! HIKE!"**she roared.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Ghost went to the end zone, as Wolf dodged left and right and launched the ball right at him, he jumped up and caught the ball and managed to get tackled in mid-air. The bleachers erupted into cheers and screams **"THE 141 HAVE WON IT! IT WAS A CLOSE GAME BETWEEN THE 141 TASK FORCE, AND THE RUSSIAN SPETSNAZ. LADIES AND GENTELMEN PLEASE WAIT AS THE VICTORS, ANNOUNCE THE MONEY THEY HAVE RAISED!"**said the announcer.

It was time for the final count and they all hoped it was enough.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Wolf smiled as all the players came on field with the guest of honor "Alright, in this nice pretty pink envelop holds the count of the money raised here tonight."said her mother handing her the envelop.

She took opened it as the girl with the mic held it to her face and they began to play a drum roll "Through everyone who was here the money raised here tonight is...**SIXTY FIVE THOUSAND SEVEN HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-FIVE DOLLARS!" **she yelled.

Everyone erupted into cheers as Donna got her in a bear hug, and began sobbing into her jersey.

Ghost picked up Sarah gently up out of her wheelchair, and put her onto his shoulders as she laughed.


	8. Chapter 7: Old men and Exes

**A/N: Hello folks here is the next chapter and four familiar people make their appearance,please be kind and review.**

**Chapter 7: Old men and Exes **

Ghost was the last to take a shower, and he enjoined the peace of it. No one to bother him, it was a miracle that they won the game. If it wasn't for Wolf, they would have lost and let Sarah down. People of course placed bets on the game all over the world; the 141 was a one to five shot all over the world except in France, The United Kingdom, and The United States. The hot water felt good against his skin and the sore muscles of his body. The only thing that wasn't sore was his trouser snake, which was a nice nine inches with the circumference of the size of a American half dollar. (The one with JFK's face on it) Just then visions of a certain quarterback who had played wide receiver at the end of the game came dancing into his vision.

_Her well toned body running the field, the way those tights hugged her legs and ass. The way her body curved as she flipped through the air. _He groaned, yep that was sore with arousal now. He took the bar of soap (No pun intended) and worked up a nice lather. Ghost slowly began to stroke himself as images from a few nights before, played in his mind. The tightness of her, he growled as he his seed coated the tile floor and went down the drain. He looked down and growled; but damn he was still hard "Well that's a problem."he said to himself not knowing someone had snuck into the stall with him.

A soft chuckle, and arms wrapping around his waist caused him to spin around and attempt to attack who ever it was, in the chaos he knocked over the bar of soap (again no pun intended) onto the floor. He stopped just in time to see the woman he had been lusting over. She was completely naked, he back stepped and his foot slipped on the bar of, (guess what? Yep, you got it!) soap! He fell on his ass and groaned as she knelt down "Are you alright, babe?"she asked with a sound of concern and amusement.

"Yeah, I just bruised my ass."he said.

She laughed at that before saying: "Hey, at least it wasn't your head, either of them."

"Hardy fucking har-har, Wolf." he growled.

She was so close that all he had to do is pull her to him and fuck her into the tile floor. He felt her hand graze along the head of his erection and he sucked in breath. He looked at her to see a mischievous smirk cross her lips "Do you want me to take care of your little problem?"she asked seductively.

He looked at her with a smirk and replied "If that's little, then you must be the Queen of England."

He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her soundly, her fingers fully wrapping around his rock hard cock. He broke the kiss "Fuck, luv. I can't get you off my mind no matter how hard I try."he said.

Wolf laughed and began to kiss his jaw "You want me that badly?"she asked

"You have no i-"he broke off growling as she bit the pulse at his neck.

Wolf's lips showered him with light nips and kisses as she reached his hips "I also brought a condom with me."she said holding it up

"Your a slick woman."he said.

His head hit the wall as her tongue licked the weeping slit of his erection "F-F-Fuuck."he groaned.

His fingers dug into her hair as she took him into her mouth, fuck he didn't know anyone who compared to this. His shouted loudly as he came in her mouth, "God save the Queen!".

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Gods be damned, not only did Ghost have a fine as fuck body. He even fucking tasted as good as he looked. She made sure to get every last drop form him before she pulled away. She looked at him, his eyes closed tight, his breathing shallow. "Mmmm, you taste as good as you look and feel Simon."she said.

His eyes flew open one hand flying to the back of her head the other her waist as he pulled her into a kiss and closer to him as he flipped them over "You minx, it's my turn now." he growled into her ear.

His lips went from her shoulder to her chest and then lower, when he reached between her legs she bit her lip as he slid a finger inside of her. He lowered his head as he began to move his finger around inside her. She gasped and moaned when he added that skilled tongue into her, he began to suck on her clit. Her fingers dug into his short black hair "Simon."she moaned.

He stopped taking the condom from her; he opened it, and then put it on. He moved over her and kissed her as he entered her slowly. She moaned into the kiss, as her back unwillingly arched up to greet his hips. As he began a steady pace, she matched him evenly.

Her climax was building and she need him deeper, faster, and harder than before. She looked at him as he broke the kiss "You have no idea how beautiful you look, laying beneath me. Panting, your eyes clouded over with need. A thing of true beauty in this world my lovely Wolf."he growled.

The way he talked to her made the dam brake, the waves of pleasure causing her back to arch as a scream tore from her lips "Ahhh! Simon!"she cried.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

He bit into her shoulder as he came, when he pulled out he stood up, bringing her up with him "I was clean."he growled

"So was I, but it was worth it."she replied kissing him.

Oh he could see another round coming tonight, when he broke the kiss he smiled at her. She turned around and bent over deliberately rubbing against his trouser snake. He shuddered, she was asking for it, but it had to wait "Be patient my lovely Wolf."he said

"Oh, I am."she purred.

He chuckled taking the bar of soap and began to wash her body, as she washed his. When they were finished they got dressed and headed to the bar, to attend the after party.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Wolf walked in with Ghost's arm around her waist, he had opted to let everyone see him for who he was. Mr. Tango, on the other hand would see him for what he was to them. She kissed his lips and went behind the bar with her mother "Alright, now who let the old men in here?"she asked

"OLD? WHY YOU LITTLE!"said a old man.

She smiled her 'Adopted' great uncles, the four old men, looked up at her "Our Little Wolf has become a lady."said the Russian.

She laughed "Gentlemen, may I have the pleasure in introducing four of the men who made me who I am today,"she began

"A mean ass bitch who sicks her pet wolf on anyone who sneeze in your direction wrong?"asked Meat

"Simon, be a dear and beat the Meat please."she said

"WHOA!"they all said

"Think about what you said dear."said the German

"That sounded a lot better than my head."she said.

They all laughed "As I was saying, Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen."she said

The four elderly men stood up "Oh, the nut jobs."said Dunn

"Then they'd fit in perfectly with the 141."Ghost piped up.

The four elderly men laughed "I like Ghost-son already."said Takeo.

She smiled then turned her head to the door as it opened "DAD!"said her mother

"I am old, but I don't need to be stuck in a house while old friends and new gather here."said the most important man in her life said as he walked over

"Grandfather."she said.

Her grandfather laughed and hugged her "My lovely Wolf is growing up. It seems almost yesterday you were a newborn. Now your jumping cars like a mad woman, and doing things this old man couldn't do in his youth. Takeo taught you well."said her grandfather.

She smiled and returned the hug. She was happy that he was out of his house.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Ghost was pulled out of his thoughts as the four men who trained Wolf sat down "You young man look to have a lot on your mind."said Dempsey

"I do, I didn't see Roba."he said.

This caught all four of their attention "You don't say,"said Richtofen.

He took a swig of his beer "What does that honorless bastard want now."said Takeo

"He wants to marry her."he growled.

The Russian spit his vodka all over him "Sorry about that kid, but enlighten us."said Belinski

"Lets just say Wolf and I are kindred spirits."he said

"Oh how so?"asked Dempsey

"Roba's father gave me my lovely skin surgery. And his son burned her with acid."he said

"Both burned by the same family. Its only fair."said Dempsey

"I love her."he said.

The four cocked a brow "Oh, this is good ever since that little whelp named Josh McTavish broke her heart."said Richtofen

"Who, wait, what?"he asked shocked.

Dempsey told him of the Irish Mafia guy who loved Wolf only for her body and left her after she got the acid burns "That's why she resisted all those months."he said

"Yes, but we know something else too. Your Captain is his older half brother."said Richtofen.

This was news on him.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Wolf heard the door opened and she froze what was HE doing here? Josh McTavish. As she looked at him she looked over at Soap. They had to be related they looked alike "Hey beautiful."he said

"What the fuck do you want Joshua?"she growled

"I just wanted to see you babe."he replied.

She laughed at that "Really? Well I have a lot of booze to serve and I have someone new anyway so unless your ordering a drink leave."she said.

He pulled her close and kissed her. The sound of a chair hitting the floor and an 'Oh Shit.' from Richtofen.

She snatched away and slapped Josh across the face "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BAR!"she yelled

"Why baby, I came back to save you from that bastard Roba."said Josh

"That's why I am here mate,"said a voice.

She looked up to see Simon "Soap, get your goddamn brother before I kill him."said Simon.

This caught her, Josh, and Soap off guard "BROTHER?!"Soap said shell shocked.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Josh looked over at Soap and smirked "Yeah, you look like that bastard."said Josh.

Soap walked over and grabbed Josh "You outside now."Soap ordered

"Why to know that dear ole dad had a bitch on the side who was in the mafia?"asked Josh.

Soap all, but dragged Josh out the back door as he looked at Wolf "Are you alright?"he asked

"I wasn't expecting him to do that."she said

"I know love, come on lets see whats going on outside."he said.

She nodded and looked over at Dempsey who nodded to her, it was time for her to tell Josh to move on.

As he looked at her, he could see that she was about to cry "Its alright, love."he said

"Don't you dare touch Wolf again."said Soap

"Wolf? So she returned to the military?"asked Josh

"She did mate, and found someone who would treat her a whole hell of a lot better than you will or ever would."said Soap

"Who, you my own damn brother?"asked Josh

"No, mate your way off on that one."he said.

The two brothers turned to face him "You, I guess it only fits."said Josh.

Wolf snapped and jumped on Josh, he and Soap tried to pull her off of him only to get low blowed for their trouble.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

How dare he say that about her Simon, her GHOST! She would rip his throat out! She heard Soap and Simon calling for help and sure enough it came. Dempsey grabbed her along with Roach, Archer, and Dunn "LET ME GO, RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!"she ordered

"No, Ashton we won't."said Dempsey.

She looked at Josh "You only loved me for my beauty, you shallow son of a whore. Simon loves me for who I am. Something you will never be able to do, because all you care about is your life in the Mafia. Your brother is even a better man than you are. You bring dishonor to your last name."she cried out tears streaming down her face.

She stopped struggling and began to fall to her knees "Easy guys, let her down easy."said Dempsey.

She began to shake "You need to leave."said Soap

"I am not going any where as long as that bastard Ro-"Josh began

"She has her team for that now, and with the way you hurt her, I don't blame her for beating your sorry ass."said her brother.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, warmth and serenity surrounded her. She always felt safe in Simon's arms for some strange reason. She leaned her head against his shoulder "Leave Josh."said Soap

"Fine, but don't let her out of your sight for a moment. Roba is going to make his move on her soon."said Josh.

She looked at Josh and shook her head "I WILL kill him."she said

"I hope so."said Josh and he was gone.

She looked up in to Simon's ice blue eyes "Are you calm now?"he asked

"I'm sorry if I hit you."she said

"No worries lass, you wanted to ring my kid brothers neck."said Soap

"You mean her ex?"asked Simon.

Soap's eyes widened and he shook his head "Damn, dumbass."said Soap.

Simon growled at Soap "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean John?"asked Simon.

Soap laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head "Did you not see the game man. We really made a fuck up."said Meat

"Best game of my life."said Simon

"Right up until you slipped on Soap, and busted your own ass on the tile floor."she said.

Soap looked at him quizzically "And how wo-, you know what I don't even want to know."said Soap.

Her adopted uncles laughed at that along with her grandfather.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Ghost had went up stairs to head to bed, Wolf was already up there. Everyone had returned to the motel for the night, most if not all save for the 141 would be leaving in the morning. As he opened the door he found her laying in bed naked, every curve of her body shinned in the moonlight. He couldn't take his eyes away. The light scars on her back now were from close calls, like the one she took a month into joining the team. She looked at him a sexy smile on her face "Hello there handsome. Want to join me?"she asked.

He smiled and closed the door, oh how he wanted to beat the proverbial breaks off of her. He removed his shirt first, and stopped when he heard her moaning softly. He looked up to see her playing with himself, he was getting harder by the second. He finished stripping and got into bed beside her, kissing her thigh and began to move her hands away so he could do the job she had started.

His hand moved up her inner thigh as she moaned softly not wanting him to stop his touches "Tonight Simon, I get to pleasure you."she said.

He found himself on his back a condom on his throbbing erection and her, oh gods above save him. Impaling herself on said erection. A soft moan tore from her lips, was it just him or did she feel tighter like this?

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Wolf threw her head back as she began to move up and down on Ghost, his hands gripping her hips as she rode him. The way his hand skimmed over her spine, a moan escaped her lips. Ghost sat up and kissed her soundly wanting to taste her as they made love. His lips ghosted over her shoulder as he paid her breasts attention. The growing heat in the pit of her stomach grew as he thrusted up to meet her. His lips finding the hollow of her throat and lightly bit down. She let out a cry as she came. The two laid there spent, and with his arms wrapped around her, they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Ex's and Doe-Skin

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, a visit from an old friend is about to send things into full swing!**

**Chapter 8: Ex's and Doe-Skin**

Wolf was the first to wake, she looked over and smiled softly; her Ghost looked so cute while he slept. She stretched her muscles and began to get up when she felt a pair of arms encircle her "Don't leave yet."said that sinfully sexy voice.

She smiled softly "Simon, we need to get up. Besides everyone is leaving today."she said.

Simon sighed "Your right."he said.

The pair got dressed and headed down stairs, and headed for the Motel.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Soap had made a call to home last night, he was shocked that his father was there to pick up

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello, dad."_

"_John? Its 7 in the morning."_

"_Its midnight here."_

"_Were are you?"_

"_The United States on the Pine Ridge Reservation."_

"_So that was you on the Telly? If you need to talk to your mum, she is asleep."_

"_I need to talk to you, my Second lieutenant Wolf. She had a run in with your bastard Josh."_

He heard his father groan _"So the only female of the team had a run in with him?"_

"_He was engaged to her."_

He could have sworn he heard the phone drop _"Are you sure?"_

"_She was quiet upset about it, that and he lip locked her when she had already moved on."_

"_Whoa, back up explain."_

He explained what had happened to Wolf and his half brother _"And you didn't beat his ass? Johnathan McTavish do I have to come over there?"_

"_No, he left with a little more than wounded pride. Wolf beat the shit out of him herself."_

His father laughed at that _"She must be quite the woman."_

"_She is half Lakota Sioux, and by her last name she might be related to him."_

"_The damn Sioux sent both the Irish and Scotsmen alike running for the hills and who is she related to?"_

"_My mentor Captain John Price."_

"_Wow, he always admired the Plains Indians of the American west. It wouldn't surprise me if he did."_

He smiled softly at that, Price did have that fascination _"Well her twin brother looks like him, it wouldn't surprise me if they were, I just feel sorry for Ghost if my hunch is correct."_

Again he could have sworn his father dropped the phone again _"You mean to tell me the Big Bad Ghost has a girlfriend?"_

"_Yeah, its Wolf."_

"_Well I'll be damned, Let me know when you are returning to Europe and we'll meet you there I want to rag on the lad myself."_

He laughed as he said his good bye and hug up. Poor Ghost was in for it now...

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Someone was in the lobby of the motel when she entered her uniform was of that of the french military "Est'ce que je pourrais vous aider?" she aksked

The woman as it were turned and faced her "Oui, je cherche mon Loup?"

She nodded before replying: "Je suis elle."

"Je m'appelle Le capitaine Sophie De`Leon du Brigade des Forces Spéciales Terre."the woman said

"Welcome to Pine Ridge Motel, How may I help you today, Captain?"she asked in English

"Thank you, I am here to discuss Sarah Little Flower."said the Captain.

She nodded "I understand, your government refused."she said.

The Captain nodded sadly "But the rest of us didn't feel right about it, that is why I was sent here. A lot of People in France the Brigade des Forces Spéciales Terre included felt that our government over stepped. The people of France as well as its military is inviting Sarah to come to Paris where she will have a ball in her honor."said the Captain

"Let me gather everyone and get a hold of Sarah and her family."she said

"My commanding officer has already cleared it with your General."said the Captain.

That was one last thing to do, all she had to do now was get the others up and in the Lobby.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Ghost headed to the motel to see the others standing there "What's going on now?"he asked

"Good morning to you too, buttercup."said J.J.

He paid Wolf's twin no mind as he looked at the woman next to Wolf, Sophie? What in the bleeding hell was she doing here? She seen him and smiled "Hello again Simon."she said

"Sophie, its been a while."he replied civilly.

Sophie, was as smart as she was beautiful, but she didn't care about his family like he did. She didn't shed a tear when he buried them, when he returned he soon realized that she had been cheating on him with some twat from Germany. Wolf was glaring holes into him "So you know her?"she asked.

He knew that tone, he was in the fucking doghouse and he knew it. Sophie looked between him and Wolf "That was a long time ago darling."said Sophie

"Good, because if it wasn't I know someone who would be getting his ass kicked."said Wolf.

Oh yeah was he in for it when they were alone. Wolf had informed them about what was going on and Donna passed out in shock.

Later that day while Wolf and he were driving to the hospital she brought Sophie up "So how long ago was it?"she asked.

He sighed "Before I met you, luv. During the time I got captured by Roba and my family was murdered,"he replied

"So, what ended it?"she asked

"I found out she was cheating on me. That and I was going to end it anyway."he replied smirking at the tones of clear jealousy in her voice

"Why is that?"she asked

"She didn't shed a tear at my families funeral, she told me she didn't care."he said.

She pulled into a parking spot, put the car in park, and looked at him as she cut off the engine "I'm sorry."she said.

He looked at her and smiled "I know luv, though the thought of you jealous is quite arousing."he stated.

She looked at him and smirked "Really now?"she asked.

He leaned in "Yes, my beautiful Wolf."he replied

"Hmm, I know who is getting a surprise when we get home."she purred seductively

"I can't wait love."he said.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

When they got back that night she looked at him and smiled. He had to wait to go upstairs until she called. Thank gods, everyone was gone, she didn't call, she came down. His mouth dropped and his eyes about popped out of his head as he looked at the sight in front of him. She wore a doe-skin bikini, doe-skin boots, and doe-skin gloves "Wow, luv. You look better than I imagined."he said.

She smiled and walked up to him "This is what I wear for training after my run in with Roba. Of course I did wear doe-skin short shorts." she purred

"And here I thought you wore outfits of wolf pelt."he said.

She laughed softly "I have that too, but that is for the winter months when there is snow on the ground. I can blend right in."she said.

He got to thinking about that and wanted to see her in wolf fur, his mind was on that as she began to grind against him. When she did he snapped out of his thoughts and growled low in his chest. A smile spread to her lips "I know you want it."she said and that's all she needed to say.

**French sayings with English meanings**

**Est'ce que je pourrais vous aider? - (How may I help you?)**

**Oui, je cherche mon Loup? -(Yes, I am looking for Wolf.)**

**Je suis elle. - (I am she)**

**Je m'appelle Le capitaine Sophie De`Leon du Brigade des Forces Spéciales Terre. -(I am Captain Sophie De'Leon of the ****Army Special Forces Brigade.)**


	10. Chapter 9: Arguments and Kidnapping

**A/N: Ah Paris the city of love and romance, well not in Wolf and Ghost's case read to find out why. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Arguments and Kidnapping**

Sarah wore the biggest smile on her face as they took the elevator up the Eiffel Tower to see Paris in all of its glory. The city was as beautiful as the movies that she watched as a child, she knew they all enjoyed the little peace that they had. If anything were to come up they would have to leave that day, and take Sarah home before returning to base. Something she hoped would not happen. As the others went to take in the sights she, Simon and Sarah went back to the hotel. As she went into the shower she looked directly at Sarah when she reached for the candy "You heard what the doctor's said about you having candy. You have already had enough for the day."she said.

Sarah looked at her heartbroken, she promised her mother that they would watch her sugar intake. She knelt down in front of the ten year old girl "Sarah, you know as well as I do you had enough sugar for one day. I am sure you don't want to go back to the hospital."she said in a motherly tone

"No, Aunt Ashton I don't. But I can't help, but want candy. I never got to have anything in the hospital, and they wonder why I have such low blood sugar."said Sarah.

Ghost looked at her a brow arched as she looked back into Sarah's eyes looking for any falsehood in them. When she didn't see any , she looked back up and Simon "Remind me to have a talk with the Doctor again when we get back."she said.

Simon chuckled and shook his head "Go take a shower luv, I will take care of her."Simon said.

She nodded and headed to the bathroom.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

"You love Aunt Ashton, don't you Mr. Ghost?"asked Sarah.

It pulled on his heartstrings at the little girl's question "Yes, I do."he replied.

Sarah smiled "I remember seeing how broken she was, she looked like a shell of who she used to be," Sarah began

"How so?"he asked.

She looked at him "She was always crying, trying to kill herself. Then her grandfather's friends came. They knew a man named Price, her great grandfather. They told her there was no way in H-E double hockey sticks that a Price would kill themselves over something she been through. That they survived and adapted to what ever came their way."said Sarah.

He listened to Sarah as she told him everything, the pain that she went through both physical and emotionally would never compare to his.

He looked up to see Wolf standing there "Sarah, could you step out for a moment."Wolf asked calmly.

Sarah did as she was asked and left the room "Wolf, why?"he asked

"I could ask you the same, she told you about the darkest part of my life to sneak candy."Wolf growled.

He looked and saw candy wrappers "Slick little kid."he said

"**SIMON, THIS IS SERIOUS!"** Wolf snapped

"**YOUR TALKING TO ME ABOUT SERIOUSNESS? YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF."**he snapped back.

She stormed over and shoved him against the wall "That was then and this is now, you of all people should know when someone is using you for something."she seethed

"Like you are using me for sex."he snarled.

Her eyes widened faster than he could blink her fist connected with his jaw **"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THAT, GO DIE IN A DITCH SOMEWERE, CHOKING ON YOUR OWN BLOOD!"**she shouted turning for the door.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Wolf opened the door to see Soap standing there with an upset Sarah "You should not have told him that Sarah, it was my burden to bare."she said and walked to the elevator.

As the doors closed she saw Roach trying to stop her, she began to shake and fell to the floor crying, trying to kill herself was something she was never proud of. The thought of Simon telling the others was the one thing she was most afraid of. Would they see her in the same light?

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Sarah had her arms wrapped around his shoulders crying "I didn't mean to start a fight."cried Sarah

"I know, but it can't be helped."he said.

He didn't mean to push it that far, he didn't mean what he said. He deserved what she did to him "Hows the jaw mate?"asked Soap

"Better, did Roach get to her yet?"he asked.

Soap shook his head, Sarah buried her face and cried. How could he be so foolish "Hey Sarah."said Archer

"Yeah?"asked Sarah

"Let Ghost and Soap talk, while the rest of us go and find you a dress for tomorrow evening."said Archer.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Wolf walked to a corner of the street **"WOLF, WOLF WAIT!"**said a voice.

She turned to see Roach.

Roach stopped beside her "I need to be away form him for a while."she said

"I know we all heard it, but why?"he asked

"Even that?"she asked

"Yeah, that. Killing yourself won't make things better. Trust me I know."said Roach, showing her a scar on his wrist.

She looked at Roach in shock, never had she guessed Roach to try and kill himself. She didn't see the black SUV or the occupants inside until they attacked both her and Roach.

Roach was knocked out as the attackers grabbed her **"LET ME FUCKING GO YOU FUCK TARDS!"**she screamed.

She almost broke free when she was hit in the back of the head "R-R-Roach."she whispered as the world faded into darkness.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

When the others returned they had a knocked out Roach with them Sarah looked up at him, something wasn't right. When Roach came to he told them both he and Wolf got jumped by men in a black SUV. Wolf was missing and they had to find her before it was to late.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

When Wolf came too, she looked around the room. It was a well lit room, then she looked down her body. What it the fuck was she wearing? She stood up and went to the full body mirror and looked at herself. Her long hair was braided and put into a tight bun at the top of her head. A veil, tiara, gloves and a **WEDDING DRESS?!** The door opened behind her and she spun around "Hello, darling its been to long."said a voice.

Her heart began to race as she growled **"YOU!"**


End file.
